With the development of the TFT-LCD industry and the product technology being increasingly updated, the requirements for the friction process are also higher and higher. The friction process refers to rubbing a glass substrate by a friction roller, to cause an alignment film on the glass substrate to have the ability of aligning liquid crystal molecules, such that the liquid crystal molecules have a desired inclination angle. In the friction process, the quality of a friction roller is crucial to the product quality. On the surface of the friction roller is glued a layer of cloth with a double-sided adhesive, which is called friction cloth. For the friction process, each piece of friction cloth has a lifetime, and therefore the storage of the friction roller is a relatively complicated task.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of a structure for storing a friction roller in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, a way of storing a friction roller in the prior art is that a pre-stored friction roller is placed in a friction roller feeding area 13, a plurality of brackets 2 are fixed at a position to the side of a store, and a friction roller pick-and-place execution mechanism 14 is disposed in the middle of the store, and picks and places a friction roller from the plurality of brackets 2. However, the number of friction rollers stored by the above-mentioned way of storing a friction roller in the prior art is limited, and since the stroke of the action of the friction roller pick-and-place execution mechanism 14 is long, the work efficiency of the whole friction roller storage device is caused to be low.